mlpchanfandomcom-20200214-history
Avedon Master
"Follow my example or I shall make you one." '' ''-Lord Commissar Avedon Master Summary *'Age-25' *'Gender-Male' *'Species-Earth Pony' *'Nationality-Ascalonian/Equestrian' Played by: Avedon (Of Course) ' ' Avedon is Luna's former general, a veteran of twenty long, hard years of war that have left him as hard, and sharp, and scarred as the sword he used through so many campaigns. He has retired to raise his family on a small farm on the edge of Equestria, away from the affairs of the world in the Ascalon Valley. He is married to Twilight Master who he served in the military with, and has two daughters with her. Nightfall and Aurora. He is also the master of an orc barbarian who has sworn a life-debt to him known as Belly, along with having unofficially adopted an alicorn filly known as Violet to take in as his apprentice and try to dissuade or at least shape her decision to become a warrior. He is a cold, gruff stallion with little tolerance for fools or ponies he deems beneath him. He has little admiration for the common pony in the world, and even less so for the nobles who would think themselves something special by mere birth and wealth. Years of brainwashing and strife have left him with some socio-pathic tendencies though his wife was able to mend many of them. He still has a need for violence and bloodshed that was methodically built into him, and he has no qualms about killing of any kind. Despite this, Avedon has made his peace with his demons and is content to leave the world alone if it returns the favor, beign as true and loyal a friend as any could be to those he lets past the walls he raised to keep the world out. The Commissariat and Night Eternal "My Armor is Contempt. My Shield is Disgust. My Sword is Hatred. In Nightmare's name, let none survive!" ''-Commissarial Oath and Battle-Cry'' The pony who would become Avedon was born in the small, snowy nation alongside Equestria's north-east border known as Noveria. His mother crossed over with him into Equestria itself before leaving him in a small orphanage with a promise to return, though she never did. Not that Dusk Blaze had long to be scarred by hsi new life, that one was torn away swiftly enough. In the black winter night when he was but a few years old, the small grey colt was abducted by a group who called themselves the Night Watch, along with many other promising colts and fillies across Equestria. This is Avedon's true first memory. Cold steel and darkness within the bunker of the Commissariat, the heart of the Night Watch dedicated to crafting the perfect soldiers and servants for their forgotten goddess: Nightmare Moon. To this end these malleable sousl had been taken to be broken and reforged, made cold, unquestioning, unhesitating instruments of Nightmare Moon's rule upon her prophesized return. Weapons rather then ponies to keep the ranks in line and root out heresy and weakness among her servants. A tool of oppression and tyranny fit for the Nightmare Moon the Night Watch believed in. His old name was stripped from him and he was given the name Avedon. He was raised in Classes of twenty-four with hundreds of other stolen Commissarial Cadets, and from the beginning they were indoctrinated and trained. The strong were broken, the weak culled, and the stupid destroyed, but by the time the Commissarial Cadets came of age to begin their true training, they were each already a hardened killer. When most foals would be searchign for their cutie-marks, the Cadets had the ensignia of the Commissariat burned into their flansk with ancient magic and sent forth towards Noveria with the Night Watch's militiant cult. Noveria had been a hot-spot for political turmoil, and minor skirmishes between the various nobles private armies, and it did not take all that much for the Commissariat to be able to spark a full-scale civil-war between the current king of Noveria, and his sister, the baroness of Auberdine. Into this storm of blood sparked for nothing more then so that blood could be spilled for the sake of future darkess, the Night Watch came in as a mercenary group, working for both sides and sending it's Commissars out to command and learn the skills they would need coem Nightmare's reign. Villages were killed, mothers forced to hold their babies so the firing squads needn't aim down, pyres of dead from both combatants and civillians. Throughout, the Commissariat's careful manipulation steadily worsened the war and attention off of themselves, turning Noveria into a burnt-out shell of blood and twisted steel where gunpowder and ash rained down almost as frequently as the now unceasing snow. The Commissar's excelled here in all that the Night Watch hoped that they would. They were leaders who terrified their soldiers more then the enemy. Safer to charge into the lines then to take a single-step back when a Commissar was watching over you. They would push from the back, and inspire terror among the enemy from the front. Their signature dark-blue and black and silver coat became a omen of dread among the Noverian's who slowly began to fear the Night Watch more then need them, though it was far too late... Under the tutelage of the Commandant, the officer in charge of the military training of all the Commissars, and the head of the entire Nightwatch known as the Overseer, a unicorn wielding powerful and ancient magic and holdign a deepe reverance for Nightmare Moon, Avedon was shaped into a soldier that personified discipline, order, and obediance without question or hesitation. An instrument that no longer even feared death through single-minded obediance. Afterall, cowardice but another form of treason, and treason was heresy, and heretics must die anyways. It was in the firecest part of the war where Avedon, on a scouting and sniping mission with his partner and secret-lover Vale, faced the final blow that would crush his ponyanity. The two's position was hit by a mortar, and though they were far enough away from the blast to survive, they were both maimed and injured. Vale covered Avedon with her body to protect him from some of the impact but she had lost a wing and leg in the process. Avedon, injured himself, tried to drag her through the snow and blood of the skirmish around them towards a medic, but his strength gave out and he had to go on alone, promising to come back for her in a moment after he scouted out the area ahead. When he returned however, he found Vale being interrogated and captured by the enemy. He knew she wouldn't break, all Commissar's had been taught torture and tortured themselves to harden them to it, but he knew she wouldn't survive it with those injuries and he didn't wish for her to die like that. He lined her in the scopes of her own rifle and took the shot, a single crack across the frozen winter air signifyign the last strand that tied Avedon to anythign but war beign severed. He didn't cry, he didn't scream, there was nothing but silence left in his head and his heart after that shot as he left to return to base. The Commissariat pulled out of Noveria by the end to prepare for the return of Nightmare Moon as the promised night drew closer. The Commissar-cadets were fully elevated to their promise dstature, with Avedon as the top of the survivign cadets and thus named Lord Commissar. Destined to be Nightmare's general to blind the eye of the sun forever. In a ceremony annointed with blood, the Commissar's slew a lesser Commissar who had been deemed too weak to advance. A final test and a blessing of blood for their new future. Not one of them failed to compelte this, and not one of those killed resisted their end. However, the Commissariat would soon know retribution for their actions, for the night that was to last forever came and went. The Night Watch heard what had happened the next day, that Nightmare Moon had not only been defeated, but changed back into Luna, a pony that their fragmented lore had never even mentioned. Avedon was in the group of Commissars and Night Watch who went to Canterlot to see her return, and it was there for the first time Avedon noticed something he hadn't in...well nearly his entire life. A smile. A pure, happy smile upon Luna's face. That night when all the Commissariat gathered with the Overseer to discuss what would next occur, they established that they must somehow turn Luna back to Nightmare Moon, work to darken her soul again, but those words would be their undoing. In the mind of a Commissar the line between loyalty and heresy was clear. Nightmare Moon was now Luna, and Luna was happy and prosperous in a way Nightmare Moon nor he and his kind could never be. He knew this could not be allowed to be stolen, and thusm he and the other Commissars turned against their masters that night, and a viscious, frenzied battle raged for less than an hour, but when the dust cleared, the Commissariat had been unmade, slain to a man by the very weapons they had created. Few Commissar's survived the night, but they all went forward to join Luna and Equestir'as military. Each one died swiflty enough in battle over the next few years, until Avedon alone remained... Sins of the Commissar Avedon rose through the ranks to become Luna's general, and served her faithfully and dutifully for five years, but he was never able to escape the shadows of his past. Each night he was haunted by dreams of the secrets that were not entombed soley within him, and the knowledge he would never fit into or belong in this sun-touched world. When there was an attack by Discord's followers on his headquarter's, Avedon led the fight from the front, and when said followers planted a powerful bomb at the foot base that could not be disarmed, Avedon knew what he had to do. There was no time left to get rid of it in any other way and the battle was going poorley, so he took it and with his few remainign squadrons and a chemical concotion of adrenaline given to keep him going, he charged as far into the enemy ranks as he could before he fell to his knees, riddled with bullets and saber-wounds before the bomb went off to striek at the heart of his enemies, incinerating them and himself. His sword would later be found by one Alpha-42, a Clone Trooper he had commanded, and through that cursed sword would be a chance to atone for what the Commissariat had done. The blade formed a twisted connection into Avedon's mind though his body was long gone, and into it, Rez and many others descended to rescue their comrade. Within was a war-blasted hellscape devoid of any light or life, with ash rainign from the sky and a the sounds of battle and war everywhere whiel twisted nightmares crawled through trenches and dream-scapes concoted within the mind of a mad-man. Bravely led by Rez, the group fought through a bunker filled with the souls of dark foals and into a scrap-yard filled with twisted zombies stiched crudely together. Into a great Titan mech that waded across a sea of battle and a demon hidden with a storm of blood and crimson lightning. Past a city living udner Eternal Night under Nightmare's rule and a twisted algamation of the Commissar's darkest thoughts who found a host in one of the party members, and into a version of the very Headquarters they had come from where they faced a twisted vision of themselves. Even over a bridge leadign to a maelstrom of fire and blood where they entered through the heart fo a steel-guardian to fidn the one spot of pony left in Avedon, a twisted and withered ash-glade where a starved and beaten colt lay barely alive. Their efforts, and especially Twilight's insistence that if he refused to coem with them, she would stay, shocked the bitter soldier, and with their strength, he was able to help them defeat the Specter of Duty which had followed them to try to finally claim the soul of the Commissar. It was only when he gave his life for them, throwing himself into the bloody ragign maw of the Specter to keep it from swallowing them before they coudl leap through the eye of the maelstrom and escape that he redeeemd himself and was given a second chance at life, free from his conditioning and brainwashing to Duty. The Dawn Rises His friends helpes Avedon begin to learn what mroe there was to life then war and duty, and he developed a special friendship with Twilight Master. Bickering nearly constantly with her yet growing ever closer as the two eventually fell in love. He saved her from her mutated, formerly-human boyfriend which had been twisted by a dimensional-traveling machine the two were working on together. her ex-boyfriend had been nearly indestructible so she kept him locked in a secret room in her lab until he broke free and kidnapped and poisoned her into a coma, forcing Avedon and Twilight's friend Gjork to cross several dimensions, gathering parts for an antidote. They ended a war on a planet of mutants, helped a robot take over another planet, and finally, Avedon delved into Hell itself to acquire the final ingredient. They were dragged through a gauntlet of tests for the Devil's amusement, each crueler then the last. They finally returned with the compelted antidote however, only for Mark to double-cross them and cure himself then try to make Twilight into a human permanently, though Avedon put a stop to this with a bullet through the hand and a blade through the gullet. After this he and Twilight grew even closer together and from there, Avedon slowly grasped what it was to really lvie more and more. He had an ever-growing friendship with Canis Lupis, the head of a mercenary group, got past Luna being his goddess and became friends with her, and even had Vale come back to life when after saving a god's soul he was granted oen wish for anything he might desire. He fought through everything from a war with a terrorist group worshipping Discord, to going through a cosmic adventure to take his soul back from a cosmic god boudn at the moment of creation. When he and Twilight were finally married, they took her DTM to several other universes as their honeymoon, spending months out exploring the multiverse before they came back and foudn she was pregnant. Several mroe months of warfare and his growign family was enough to finally break Avedon, and he decided to retire, retreating from the world to a place where he might find some quiet and peace. In Ascalon, he had a secodn daughter and slowly learned to give up the lfie of a soldier as he struggled with his need to work towards some great end for quite a while, and slowly began to trust the world more. Despite a tragic run-in with a Changelign Queen that nearly cost him the lfie of hsi wife and daughter, and Nightfall devlopign a deadly genetic illness known as Sanguiphage, Avedon has managed to carve out soem happiness in the world and try to leave his past behind him, though guilt for all the horrors he commited haunts him to this day. He has made best-friends with Pinkie Pie though who helped him to be more open to the world and helped him to lose much of the darkness that still clung to him. Relatives *Twilight Master (Spouse) *Nightfall Master (Daughter) *Aurora Master (Daughter) *Violet (Apprentice) *Pink Master (Sister-in-Law) *Twisted Fate (Brother-in-Law) *Vale (Pesudo-Sister) *Pinkie Pie (Best-Friend) *Belly (Servant) *Canis Lupis (Pet :P)